My new Chapter (PjO)
by BeautyInTheBlackRose
Summary: So, hey, I'm perci. Nice to meet ya. Um, something about me? Well, I'm really strong, I guess. There's not much to say about me. I guess I'm here to tell my story? All i can say is that it's a long and bumpy ride. I hope you find enjoyment in my failure and pain! See you later peeps! (this is also on my wattpad @BeautyintheBlackRose )


perci's p.o.v

I didn't want to. Be at camp half-blood, that is. That place is full of betrayers. Full of backstabbers. Full of liers. Of people you coudnt trust. Trust me, you can take my word for it. Why?

Because I used to think they weren't betrayers

Until I was betrayed.

I used to freely turn my back to them, thinking I was protected from the enemy

Until I realized the enemy was them

I used to trust them

Until they spread lies about me

I used to rely on them

Till they broke my trust

*Flashback*

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" It was a scream. A childs. One not much older than i, at least it soumded like that. I ran toward where I heard the scream. When I arrived I saw a boy with long blond hair and dark grey eyes being chased by a hellhound.

His eyes were wide with panic. I ran over there pulling out riptide and slicing through the hellhound, watching it turn into the powdery dust.

The boy turned around and instead of thanking me he asked if he could see my sword. I saw no harm in it so I let him look at it. Once he grabbed it from my hand he kicked me in the chest and Hollered loudly.

Once the campers arrived they looked at him, who was covered in the dust that scattered out and at me who was lying on the ground defenseless and assumed he had done something great, (which personally I don't understand, when I see something like that I would assume he was an enemy but you know...Demi-gods)

Chiron showed up and asked us what happened. Before I could answer the boy said that he was being chased by a hellhound and I, instead of helping him, gave him my sword and ask for him to show me his skill. He then said that after I gave him the sword the hellhound jumped on me and he saved me.

The campers applauded him. When he was done with his 'big' story, an owl appeared on his head. All the campers, excluding me, bowed to him. As I was standing there awkwardly, a camper raised his head and shouted "Hey! You girl, bow to the man who saved you!"

I walked away.

*time skip 3 months*

David, the camper who 'saved' me, at least, according to his story, was now friends with everyone at this camp. He was friends with my friends. Who, soon were just his friends, or might as well be considering every time I tried to talk to them they ignored me.

Slowly, no one talked to me. It honestly reminded me of the first time I was claimed as the daughter of poseidon. I was fine with it, however. If they wanted to ignore, look down on me, etc.. it didn't matter. I woudnt want to friends with fakes anyway.

As I sat on the sand I talked to the fish. I was lucky the gods saw everything. Of course they coudnt interfere, but it woudnt matter if they did.

It would be like if a parent told a disobedient child that they coudnt have a cookie. It woudnt matter what the parent said. If the kid wants the cookie they're going to take it.

If the gods told the campers to stop messing with me, it woudnt do anything but draw more attention to me.

Anyway, as I was talking to the fish i heard someone come up to me.

"Hey slut."

Slut? I'm a slut? I looked down at what I was wearing.

A sleeveless 'Twenty one pilots' shirt with white shorts, converse, glasses, and a choker with a feather charm on it. This is slutty? Really? Wow, Okay. I turned around.

Oh. It was Drew. That explains it. If anyone but herself and a select few of her sisters show skin, they're automatically considered sluts. But, oh lord what was SHE wearing? I thought she was a daughter if aphrodite? You know, the goddess of beauty?

She was wearing an actual lace bra, heels, and a see through pencil skirt that had an underwear cutout. See what I mean. Everyone but her. *sigh*

"What do you want drew? I'm kinda busy here."

"Busy doing what? Talking to fish? Come on slut, that's a new low. Even for you. And your like, below dirt."

All of a sudden, Gramdolan the II became very upset and spat water at her face. Btw, Gramdolan the II does not like being called a fish. He likes being called a magical finned creature that can fly through a watery sky. He's weird. Don't mind him.

"UUH! SLUT! You better watch your back, you little hoe." And with that she walked away.

Oh well. With that I went back to listening about Gramdolan the II's awesome fight against the great Bull shark (I had no heart to tell him it was actually a cat fish).

Ahhh I decided to remake this story. Hope you like it. Comment and vote! Peace my little roses


End file.
